


A possible timeline for Vikings

by swanpride



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanpride/pseuds/swanpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A possible timeline for Vikings

I noticed that there are currently some discussions about the timeline in the show. I tend to do excessive research before I write anything for any fandom, and the first thing I always do is a timeline...so here is what I figured out (for the record, the only date which goes conform with historical dates is the on for the attack on Lindisfarne). The bold dates are the ones which are confirmed by the show itself:

  * 777:  Lagertha is in Uppsala and the gods gave her everything she wished _(It’s the only possible date because nine years earlier she would have been too young and nine years later Bjorn and Gyda are already born.)_
  * app. 781: Bjorn is born _(He is 12 when he goes to the Thing in 793)_
  * app. 783: Gyda is born _(She is 12 when she dies in 795)_
  * **793:** Attack on Lindisfarne _(It’s not really clear how much time passes while Athelstan teaches Ragnar. The next raid could also be in the following year, but then there wouldn’t be enough time for what happens after. Plus, I doubt that Athelstan would have survived the winter in his monks clothes)_
  * Late Summer 793: Second raid in Northumbria 
  * Fall 793: Attack on Ragnar’s Farm
  * Winter 793: Ragnar becomes Earl of Kattegat _(A bit thanks to lacedwithlilacs, who pointed out one definitely given date I overlooked beforehand...with the third raid having a definite date, it must be more or less winter (perhaps early winter?) during the fight, even though it certainly doesn't look that way._
  * **June 794:** Third Raid in Northumbria
  * Spring or Summer 795: Sacrifice in Uppsala ( _Based on the two fixed date 793 and 796 this is the only year possible.  I went for summer because it is apparently warm enough to spend the whole night outside, but on the other hand, the nights in summer are very short, so it might be still spring. Either way, it has to be early that year, because otherwise, there wouldn't be enough time for negations and war in the very same year)_
  * Fall 795: Ragnar meets Aslaug, Plague in Kattegat _(It has to be late summer or fall, because Aslaug seems to turn up in early spring)_
  * **796:** War, Aslaug comes to Kattegat, Lagertha divorces Ragnar
  * **800** (Four years later): First raid on Wessex, Earl Borg attacks Kattegat, Athelstan gets captured by the Saxon, Ragnar recovers Kattegat
  * Winter 800: Borg is captured by Ragnar
  * Spring 801: Floki’s and Helga’s Wedding
  * Still 801: Second Raid on Wessex, Athelstan returns to Kattegat, Horik is killed



 

Well, as you can see, the timeline of the first season is a little bit unclear (I would love to hear your thoughts about it), while the one of the second season is very precise. We know for sure that by the point Athelstan is captured in Wessex, he has spend seven years with the Vikings. We also know that Bjorn is currently around 20 years old.

Hope that helps...I might adjust and add to the timeline in the future.


End file.
